A Lord's Tale
by Blizzard Quill
Summary: This is the story of Aeolin, an Elf who fights a desperate war in his forest of Sildhenor. An ancient species has revealed themselves, and are threatening all that Aeolin fights for. Please review, this is my first, and I would love to see how I am doing.
1. Tracks

Hey Fan fiction! I am Blizzard Quill, a new author to this site. First of all, I would just like to let you know that I am an aspiring author, and this is my first story. I would also like to ask you to review my story if possible. I do not care if you think it is total garbage, or if it is an amazing story, I would like to know your opinions. With that said, let the story begin! Enjoy!

"A Lord's Tale"

**Chapter 1: Tracks**

An eerie breeze whistled through the everlasting shade of Sildhenor forest. Aeolin smiled to himself, as his clever eyes quickly found the heavy, burdened tracks of his quarry, embedded in the musty forest trail. From the imprints he discerned that his target had been in the area only a few hours before. For days he had relished the idea that a particular nasty cave full of Hessant would soon be demolished. He and a small group of fourteen other elves had tracked a home-bound tribe of them through the great forest, hoping to discover their refuge.

The Hessant had taken to raiding Elven supply lines, taking valuable provisions that were needed to support the Elven war effort against the creatures. In anger he mentally cursed the beasts who had made his once quiet, peaceful life in Sildhenor a collection of twisted fate and mourning. Squinting into the heavy mist that lay ahead, Aeolin examined his surroundings. _It can't be far now. With luck, in a few more hours we will happen upon their cursed den._

Aeolin listened wearily to the wails of the ravaged forest around him. The Hessant spared no mercy upon elves or trees alike, taking what they needed and more from the forest in which the elves now struggled to survive. The beasts lavished anguish, and sought out sorrow.

It had all begun a year and a half ago, when tribes of Hessant from the Far East had discovered Sildhenor. They had wandered deep into the forest only to meet a strong nation of elves who had slaughtered the creatures without any trouble. Amongst the fighting, many Hessant chieftains had been slain. In outrage, the remaining Hessant had bonded together, called for reinforcements from their ancient cities, and repeatedly hammered the elves' ever weakening strongholds. Where the elves had succeeded in skill, the creatures had made up for in the form of overwhelming numbers and pure, unrelenting tenacity.

The elves had watched, terrified, as their outmost towns were overwhelmed, and their mighty defenders were demolished under sheer force of numbers. Many Hessant were slain, but they seemed to have unconquerable numbers. For the Hessant were no ordinary foes.

The Hessant was a species as old as time itself, a species that had always existed in the Far East, living thousands and thousands of miles beyond the borders of the Hadarac Desert. While Sildhenor itself was also a fair distance eastwards from Alagaesia, the beasts had not been discovered before now. A large species of hunch backed, dull creatures, they had multiplied to great numbers in times of old. As food sources began to exhaust themselves in the attempt to feed the many creatures, tribes and clans had begun to form, over the basis of who controlled which sources. They had destroyed themselves, quarreling over the most trivial arguments, and starting wars on whims. Only now, as the Hessant began to spread West in search of new food sources, had they discovered the Elves.

Of course the terror-stricken elves had sent many pleading calls to their kin in Du Weldenvarden, asking for weapons and reinforcements, but the elves there had their own problems. Most of the weapons in Du Weldenvarden were being commissioned in the war against Galbatorix, the evil ruler of Alagaesia. The same went for the Elven armies, and no reinforcements could be spared.

And now, whatever supplies could be sent to Sildhenor through the spacious deserts were intercepted, and used against the Elves by the Hessant.

Now, only a few battered fortifications and strongholds stood before the Hessant as they forced their way ever closer to Sildhenor's capital, Eldiana. If the elves could not find a way to stop the Hessant, all would be lost.

Aeolin shouldered his bow, and addressed his companions, "It will not be long now. With a few more hours, we will fill their camp with our arrows." He turned and began to trudge his way along the beaten path.

Aeolin's second in command Reinon jogged to Aeolin's side. "Sir! The men can not be expected to keep this pace for long. They have not slept for a two and a half days! They can not go on!"

"They can, and they must. We are only a few hours from their camp. Let us locate it, and then we will rest. Sildhenor is depending on us Reinon. We must place our duty above our comfort." And with that Aeolin turned and marched into the enveloping mist.


	2. Arrows

**Chapter 2- Arrows**

_He could feel the heat of the fire, a blistering inferno that had blanketed all that he loved. He could hear the screams as his friends and family had burned. He could see the beasts and their torches as they inched closer and closer towards his small home. _

Aeolin awoke, sweating heavily, to the crackling warmth of a campfire. Reinon and three other elves were seated around it, keeping watch for the rest of the company. 

"Sir?" Reinon asked.

"It's nothing."

Aeolin strode to the corner of the camp and stared off into the forest. He was surprised to find small tears in his eyes. _They will die for what they have done to me. Monsters, all of them._ He wiped the tears away furiously.

He walked back into the camp and faced his friend. "Reinon. Ready the men. It is time."

Aeolin strung his bow, and reached for his blade, glancing over at his men as he did so. There were fourteen of them, fifteen including himself, each and every one an able bodied soldier who would die for his home. Aeolin had fought many battles with them, and they had never failed to fulfill their duties. Aeolin trusted his soldiers with his life, as they trusted him.

The elves woke quietly, strapping on their armor, and preparing their weapons without a sound. As soon as they were all ready, they formed a two-column line and moved through the forest without so much as whisper. Aeolin had, earlier the day before, located the Hessant, and set up a camp about two miles away, just to be safe. The arrogance of the Hessant that had deluded them into thinking they were safe would be their downfall.

The company moved slowly through the forest, wary of any guards that the Hessant might have placed. Within time, the sounds of the Hessant's clicking could be heard. Aeolin stopped the movement of his squad with a hand motion. They all knew what had to be done. Without a word, the elves broke formation and headed in different directions.

This was a very delicate stage of their operation. The Hessant were camped in a clearing in the middle of the forest, in plain sight of the forest around them. The elves would surround the encampment, and fire on the camp as one. However, if any of the elves were discovered or caught, the ambush would fail, and the element of surprise would be lost.

Aeolin inched toward the edge of the clearing. When he was less than twenty meters away, he dropped to his stomach and began to crawl. He successfully reached the edge of the encampment, and there he waited. He would give his soldiers some time to completely encircle the encampment before he gave the signal.

Two minutes had passed. Suddenly, from the other side of the clearing, he heard the call of the wood owl. Aeolin raised his hands to his mouth, and mimicked the call, signifying that the ambush was about to begin.

Silently, Aeolin raised his head, and sighted the three Hessant guards that were crouched around a fire. They were gorging themselves on some poor creature they had caught. _Monsters._ Aeolin eyed the biggest Hessant, a large beast who stood at about the height of himself. _Let him be the first to fall._ Stealthily, Aeolin affixed an arrow to his bow, and a feeling of excitement shot through him. This feeling was not uncommon to him; it was the same feeling that he felt every time he cut down another beast.

He took his aim carefully, aiming for the Hessant's thin neck. Then with a hum of the bowstring, the arrow was released. It was a beautiful shot, right on target. The Hessant fell to the ground with a strange gurgling sound. The other two Hessant didn't have time to do much more than notice their companion's death before they too were riddled with arrows.

_ Beautiful._

The wood owl call sounded again, and Aeolin watched as ten different flames flickered to life around the clearing. Ten elves had carried oil coated arrows, and were now lighting them. Aeolin looked on silently as ten arrows were fired into the rough tent like structures that the Hessant rested in. Simultaneously, ten "hovels" caught fire and burned.Hessant poured out, uttering their crazed clicking sounds, and each was shot down by the elves arrows.

The skirmish was ended quickly. Those that ran out of the hovels were turned into living pincushions, and those that remained were killed by the inferno. Aeolin could still remember that day, when their brutal clicks were so…entertained. _Not so entertaining when you are the one being torched. _Aeolin felt that horrid feeling of pure hatred rise up in him again, watching the creatures burn and roll around on the ground in pain. _I swear it. They will pay. _

_Monsters. _


	3. The Fragrance of Burning Lilies

This part of the story is a chapter that I am very proud of. It took me a long time to write, and I was forced into suffering the agonizing torture of writer's block, which I now hate with a passion. I tried to put a lot of emotion into this one, and like I said, I am very happy with what has come out. Please R & R. I hope you enjoy it!

-Blizzard Quill

**Chapter 3- The Fragrance of Burning Lilies.**

Aeolin dragged a third Hessant corpse to the fire, tossing it in contemptuously. Every part of them repulsed him. Their slimy, oily skin, which felt like that of a wet snake. Their short grubby fingers with such long, repulsive claw like nails. Their thick, heavy black blood that had all of the viscosity of tar. The hunched figures that, if it was that of an elf's, would support a broken spine. And finally, the wet, disgusting clicking noises that they had used as a language. There was no good in such beasts, and there never could be. They would always be beasts, until the end of time.

Aeolin scanned the camp for any remaining corpses, and finding none, sat beside the fire with Reinon. He could hear the forest whispering around him, always now sounding like it was crying for help against an unbeatable foe. The wind that was once soft in the trees was now harsh, almost cruel. The earth that was once soft and kind was now rough, and hard. The trees themselves that once swayed in quiet dances of their own were now still, with all the flexibility of glass. What was once beautiful, was now ordinary, and what is now ordinary will soon cease to exist. _I will not allow that to be the fate of my home. Hear me now, great Sildhenor, I will NOT allow this to be your fate._

"What happened sir," said Reinon.

"I do not understand," Aeolin replied.

"What happened to you? What fuels your hate for these creatures?"

"Do you not hate them Reinon? What is not to hate about them? You may find I hate them just as you do," Aeolin shot back silently.

"Sir, with all due respect, I am not a fool. I have seen how you act in battle. How your actions all reflect your desire to see the creatures in death and pain. The men have noticed it as well. You are not yourself when you are fighting the Hessant. You fight like a madman in your impulse to strike them down."

Aeolin was quiet for a few moments. "Yes, Reinon. I have my story. It is a tragic one, and I do not believe it would be of any interest to you."

"That may be, but I would like to hear it all the same," Reinon replied.

Aeolin stared into the heart of the fire, remembering that terrible night. "As you wish." He was silent for another minute, still staring intently at the fire. "It happened a little longer than a year ago…

Aeolin lay on his back on the soft grass of Thorntree Hill. He gazed up into the bright blue sky, eyes filled with wonder at the beauties of Sildhenor that never ceased to amaze him. All was quiet, yet all was teeming with life and joy and happiness and peace. The world seemed right, it could have no faults. What evil could possibly exist in a world so…magnificent?

For Aeolin was in love, and love was a wondrous thing. _My beautiful Tahlynn, how my love for you grows. Now, we shall be partnered together for as long as our love holds._

Earlier that week, Aeolin and the elf Tahlynn had been pronounced partners, until they loved the other no more, or until death took them. And Aeolin knew that, death would come first, for he and Tahlynn were irrevocably and impossibly intertwined, in life's natural dance of love.

And as Aeolin lay on his back, he knew that nothing would _ever_ come between them. They would be together for eternity.

The birds sang in chorus in the oaks, in the ashes, in the willows. Aeolin spied a young buck as he trotted through the forest, with no fear of what was to come.

Of course, the war against the Hessant was going on, but, that would never affect him and his mate. It was so far away, and the mighty fortresses of Anduin and Erilia still stood between Aeolin's small village and the enemy. The Hessant would be stopped in their tracks; they would never reach anywhere _near_ Aeolin's home, and more importantly, Tahlynn's.

_Why am I even thinking about the war? I should be merry, for this is a joyous time._

Aeolin began to whistle a happy tune, and as the clouds moved overhead, he began to sing in the ancient language of his people. He sang of love, and of joy, and of the beauties of his Sildhenor. The birds stopped their songs to listen, and even the trees seemed to lean in slowly to listen to the voice.

As the day grew long, Aeolin stood. A rush of excitement burst through him. He was going to see his Tahlynn. _My beautiful Tahlynn._

He began to walk into the forest, intent on arriving home before dusk. _But first, a gift for my beautiful Tahlynn._ He strode to the edge of the forest, where a bed of lilies grew in the shade of the trees. He plucked a few of the flowers, and then walked into the trees.

The road home was one of a good distance, through a few miles of trees. But with Aeolin's swift feet, he covered the distance in little time. As he came closer to the edge of the clearing that held his village, he could taste the scents.

The scent of ripe strawberries, sweet and red. He could smell the mead, its subtle scent calling to him. He picked out the scent of the grapes and apples, and of the individual vegetables eaten at mealtimes.

And there, at the heart of it all, he could smell the scent that called to him the most. The fragrance of lilies, Tahlynn's favorite flower. She adored the smell of them, and she surrounded herself with them often. They grew under her window, and all throughout her home.

Aeolin entered the clearing, and his eyes verified many of these scents. Outside, many elves were dining, laughing, singing, and dancing. It was such a joyful world.

His eyes lit upon, the cottage at the end of the row of houses, such a simple ordinary home, yet so magnificent all the same.

He entered through the front door, and was immediately met full on by his Tahlynn. She gazed at him with wide, bright, beautiful brown eyes, which could melt stone. Her hazel brown hair fell easily to her shoulders, not intricate, but lovely all the same. Her pointed ears melted down slowly into a sharp jaw, which stood below a soft nose. _My beautiful Tahlynn._

Aeolin smiled softly, saying nothing, and brought forth the lilies that he had brought for her. Her eyes widened momentarily.

"They are beautiful. Thank you." She crossed the room lightly and kissed him full on the lips, pouring all her affection into that touch.

The kiss lasted for a long while, neither of them willing to break the embrace. Finally, Tahlynn pulled away, adopting a playful scolding attitude. "Come Aeolin. If you don't hurry, the food will grow cold."

Aeolin leaned forward, speaking into her ear. "You, my Tahlynn, hold my attention, much more than simple food." He leaned in for another kiss, but she pulled away laughing, a sound that made his heart leap.

"Not now Aeolin. You haven't eaten all day." She glided to the table, and placed the lilies in a small vase.

Aeolin sat with her, dining on warm bread, and berries coated with rich syrup. He never could have believed that bread could taste so sweet.

Then, abruptly, a shrill scream came from outside, followed by more. The conversation between Aeolin and Tahlynn stopped quickly. Something was wrong.

Aeolin stood and strode to the small window in the corner of the room.

His heart jumped into his throat, and his breathing halted altogether.

"Tahlynn run! Go quick!"

There was pounding on the front door. Aeolin ran forward, cursing himself for leaving his blade at his house. He grabbed his knife, and took a stance toward the door; ready for what he knew was coming.

Tahlynn only stood there with a confused expression, and then she set her jaw and grasped her own knife from the table.

"Tahlynn NO! Get out of here while you still have a chance! Flee to the forests, the can not find you there!"

Tahlynn did not move. "I will not flee and let you fend for yourself. I am an able warrior. If you must fall, then I will fall with you."

"NO! Don't you see! There are too many of th-!"

Aeolin's sentence was cut off as the door to the cottage fell collapsed on itself. A large group of Hessant tried to force their way through.

Aeolin snarled, jumping forward. Four Hessant fell quickly to his knife before they had a chance to draw their crude weapons. They clicked to each other menacingly. Aeolin stabbed another Hessant through his neck, and made two more quick slashes. Two additional Hessant fell to head wounds.

Despite Aeolin's prowess, the Hessant had better weapons, while Aeolin had only a slightly sharpened butter knife. They swung at him repeatedly with their clubs and mallets.

Tahlynn also leapt forward, swinging her knife. Five fell to her as they fumbled to adapt to the elves speed. However many fell, more seemed to push through the doorway. Aeolin continued to swing, killing many Hessant in his anger. Finally, one beast darted forward, and swung his club at Aeolin's side. He was not able to dodge the blow, and his ribcage crumpled. He killed the Hessant who had struck him, but he was no longer able to fight. The Hessant swarmed over him, holding him down. He felt slimy hands heaving him up. _Why have they not killed me?_

Aeolin whipped his head viscously, looking for Tahlynn. She too, had been overwhelmed, but was also still alive. The Hessant hauled him over to one of the columns in the dining room, and tied him to it with a thick cord.

They also cleared the table, pushing everything off onto the ground. Aeolin watched the vase fall, almost in slow motion, until it shattered on the ground. The lilies were limp and crushed.

Then the Hessant began prodding him with their mallets, and realization dawned on him. _They mean to torture us! No…not my Tahlynn._

Aeolin let out a howl, straining against his bonds with all of his might. It was all for naught, the rope was too thick. Aeolin tried to call upon magic, which he had only used a few times in the past, and only for minor spells. He knew the language, but he couldn't find the source of his power.

He watched as Tahlynn was thrown onto the table, and tied with four cords, one for each arm and leg. Each part was tied to a different corner of the table. She gazed at him, with those powerful brown eyes, and mouthed "I love you." Aeolin wept at his helplessness.

Then, the Hessant set upon her. They devoured her. Their sharp teeth bit into every part of her as she screamed.

Aeolin screamed with her. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! NOT MY TAHLYNN! I BEG YOU!" He was vaguely aware of the Hessant setting the cottage on fire, but that didn't matter.

Aeolin felt a familiar feeling in the back of his mind. It was the pool of magic. Aeolin breached it without a moment's hesitation. "Jierda!"

The ropes that bound him snapped, and he broke free. He scooped up one of the mallets that belonged to one of the dead Hessant, and instantly smashed it over one's skull. He wasn't aware of what he was doing then, just that the Hessant had to die, and that Tahlynn had to be saved. He fought like a madman, ignoring his wounds completely. The Hessant fell left and right to his mallet, despite all of the injuries they had given him.

Finally, Aeolin reached the last Hessant, and bashed his face in with the mallets side. He limped to the table, and gazed into what was left of Tahlynn's face. _She can't be dead. She can't be._ _There has to be something I can do._

But there was nothing. Aeolin crumpled to the ground, weeping, only now feeling the extent of his injuries. But the injury that pained him most was the loss of his love.

Then the sobs stopped altogether. Aeolin shouted to the sky incomprehensibly, his words blurring together so that they were not understandable. Then they solidified into two, clear sentences. "The Hessant shall die. I _swear_ it."

He crawled out of the cottage through the broken door, onto the still soft grass. He was aware of the clicking sounds of the Hessant as they ravaged his village, destroying his family and friends alike.

Then, in the distance, came the sound of galloping hooves. The sound grew louder, until it was a heavy pounding to his ear that was pressed to the ground. Twenty-one proud horses galloped into the clearing, from which Elvin soldiers dismounted. They rushed into the homes, slaughtering the Hessant.

Aeolin slipped out of consciousness many times; before he felt soft hands pull him up onto a horse. The horse began galloping away from the village, away from the heartache and pain.

As Aeolin fell into an unconscious state one last time, he could taste a familiar scent. It was the fragrance of burning lilies.


End file.
